Power Rangers Elemental Magic Ep 1 Chaos Awakens
by ElementalStarRanger
Summary: A new team is chosen to defend their town, and the world, from falling into chaos with the power of the elements. Full summary inside. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Power Rangers. I do, however, own all of my Original Characters (OC's). If anyone takes a liking to said OC's, please feel free to PM me if you have any idea that could maybe help develop their character or if you have any questions about them.**

**Summary: Everyone knows about the Power Rangers, but they are as far away as the distant California sun. But, it turns out that the West Coast isn't the only place to attract the attention of less-than-favorable characters. When a centuries-old force is disturbed and freed, a group of friends will be needed to take up the power of their ancestors to fight evil and save their town, and the rest of the world, from complete and utter chaos.**

**Language Key:** notice the difference in Italics. With only a single apostrophe, the language is mind-speech. No apostrophes at all means it's a thought, while double apostrophes means it's a song sung out loud.

"Spoken speech"

_Thoughts_

'_Mind-speech'_

"_Songs"_

**"Spells"**

_Presenting:_

**Power Rangers: Elemental Magic**

Episode One: Chaos Awakens

A young man stared at the endless Appalachian Mountains surrounding him, and found, to his complete and utter confusion, that he was lost.

How he managed to get lost, he couldn't say. He had been hiking these mountains, both alone and with others, for years. In fact, he could have sworn there wasn't a single mountain within fifty miles of his hometown that he hadn't climbed and explored.

Apparently he was wrong.

With a sigh, he sat down on a large boulder and unhooked his water bottle. Blue-gray eyes studied the unfamiliar landscape as he sipped at the now-temperate water. He had been hiking for a day and a half now, and his supplies were starting to run low. After all, he had only planned to be gone for two days.

"Dad's going to kill me when I get back," the wayward hiker murmured in a light baritone voice. He stood and put away his water bottle, squared the backpack on his shoulders, and started hiking again.

He figured that the easiest way to orient himself would be to get to the top of the mountain and find the distinctive sight that was Red Rock Ridge, a line of mountains that were named after the south-facing cliffs that were striped with red rock, an uncommon sight in the northeastern parts of Pennsylvania. Once he found the ridge, he would be able to head east to get home.

A couple of hours later, he finally reached the top of the mountain, for which he was extremely grateful. While hiking through the narrow valley between this mountain and the next, he had felt…odd, as if he had been watched by unfriendly eyes; a situation which was ridiculous, of course. He highly doubted that anyone would be interested in this place, nor as eager to hike it as he was. Besides that, he knew of no one in town and out who would watch him without calling out. But other than the feeling of being watched, the valley itself made him uneasy. The trees were no taller than any others, on average, but they seemed to have more presence, and had darker foliage than usual, casting a deep shadow over the entire trail.

With a grateful sigh, he emerged into a large clearing at the very top of the mountain.

"Finally! I could have sworn it would only take me an hour to reach the top," he murmured, before taking another drink of stale water. Glancing around, he spotted a break in the trees, and went over to study the surrounding mountains.

The young man grunted heavily as his foot suddenly sank into a hidden dip in the ground. His ankle twisted as he fell, making him hiss in pain. His pack clattered to the ground, a few of his supplies tumbling free.

"Damn pox-ridden festering hole!" He swore as he shook his arms out of the backpack straps, letting it fall to the ground. Slowly he crawled away from the hole and examined his ankle. Luckily, it was only a light sprain, but it would slow him down even more, when he had wasted too much time to getting lost already.

Meaning, he would have to wait out another night before being able to head home. Sighing, he picked up his backpack and looked around the clearing for some shelter.

Almost as if it had been waiting for him to notice it, a small cave opening attracted his gaze. The ground seemed to open up, with a gentle slope leading from the clearing down into the darkness. The young man dug into is backpack and took out a large flashlight. A beam of yellow swept through the darkness, showing him smooth walls and large, smooth boulders scattered throughout the entrance cavern.

Slowly, taking care to not put too much weight on his injured ankle, he made his way down into the cave. With a grateful sigh he slid his backpack down onto the smooth earthen floor. Curious, he examined the walls, eyeing them warily. Really, he had no choice but to take shelter in the cave, but he was curious as to how it was created. It had the smooth walls of water wearing, but he saw none of the tell-tale ripple marks. Even the floor was smooth, as if someone had swept away all traces of the cave's origin.

_Crack._ He froze, staring at the ceiling in sudden fear. Of all days, he prayed, let this one be free of cave-ins.

Nervously, he started to make his way deeper into the cave, one eye on the floor, another on the ceiling. Deeper and deeper he ventured into the cave, until the light from the entrance faded away and he was left only with his flashlight to see by.

"This is crazy," he murmured to himself, glancing back the way he came. Really, he should go back. He was injured, lost, and running low on supplies; it was idiotic to think he could explore a strange cave under those conditions. At least, that's what he tried to tell himself, but…something seemed to be pulling him deeper into the cave. Every time he went to turn back, a small voice in the back of his mind would tell him to just look around the next corner, or explore the next tunnel.

At first, he thought he was imagining things when he began to see a dark blue light flitting across the faces of stalactites. But he soon realized it was not his imagination, but a real light shining from a distant tunnel. Curiosity and adrenaline pushed him onward, despite his common sense telling him that there couldn't be any lights in undiscovered caves.

"Holy crows," he breathed, as he emerged into a huge cavern. The walls had obviously been scooped out, making the natural cave even larger. In addition, columns had been carved to resemble strange dragon-like creatures, the eyes seeming to stare down at him, an unwelcome intruder. Looking around, he realized the source of the light came from a number of sconces set into the wall, each burning with a strange blue fire.

'…_.Approach…human…'_

The young man flinched and looked around anxiously. He could have sworn he had heard a voice speaking, but…there was no one in sight, and the supposed sound had been so quiet…it was almost as if it had been whispered into his mind rather than aloud.

Looking around, he froze as he saw a dais at the end of room. Upon the dais stood a large slab of black stone. The word 'altar' came to mind, but he quickly pushed it away, unable to stand such a dark thought. No…it was more like a dais for a throne; only here there was no regal chair, but only a simple stone urn, tall enough to nearly reach his shoulders.

Slowly the man made his way up onto the dais, walking slowly towards the urn.

"Wait…this is not a good idea," he said to himself, and then began to panic as his body continued walking forward against his will.

He watched in horror as his arms lifted and touched the lid of the urn. A dark blue light began to shine over the urn, and raced up his arms to surround his entire body. The man tried one last time to yank is hands away, but only succeeded in taking the lid off of the urn.

A roar like a forest fire rushed through his ears. Air so cold it burned rushed over him as the blue light took on a black edge.

'_Freedom! At long last, the world will know my power!' _A voice colder than glaciers spoke in the young man's mind, making him flinch in pain as it touched his thoughts. As he recoiled, he suddenly realized his body was back under his own control, and immediately yanked his hands away from the urn, dropping the lid on the dais as he backed away.

He watched in horrified shock as a cloud of black-edged blue light, flickering like flames, rose up out of the stone urn. The young man suddenly felt as if he was being scrutinized by a malicious foe, and he found himself unable to move again. He couldn't even force his eyes to look away from the horrible blue cloud.

'_Hmmm…I guess you will do, human. Very well; as a reward for freeing me, you will be my loyal servant. Perhaps even a general,' _the cold voice said in the man's mind again.

The man suddenly scowled. "Like hell I will! I will never serve you!" He shouted at the cloud, sure now that it was the origin of the cold voice speaking in his mind. He flinched as the voice laughed without humor.

'_Then you will cease to be you,' _the voice murmured in his mind, sounding amused by the young man's denial.

Without warning, the blue cloud grew darker, almost black, and flew towards the human.

"No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Icy tendrils of blue and black energy surrounded him, burning cold. The cloud overwhelmed him, and then he knew no more.

**Author's Note- So there's the first chapter of the first episode. Feel free to comment. In fact, I would LOVE it if you commented. Comments are amazing, no matter what. Also, a shout out to Michelle the Editor for being an amzing beta! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Power Rangers. I do, however, own all of my Original Characters (OC's).**

Language Key: notice the difference in Italics. With only a single apostrophe, the language is mind-speech. No apostrophe at all means it's a thought, while double apostrophes means it's a song sung out loud.

"Spoken speech and spells"

_Thoughts_

'_Mind-speech'_

"_Songs"_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Slowly, the sun rose over a small city set between two large green mountain ridges. Shadows retreated away from the main streets, but remained in the multitude of alleyways and concrete corridors that riddled the city; a second map of roads behind the scenes, used only by those who wished to remain unseen.

Just as slowly as the rising sun, the city began to wake up. Delivery trucks pulled out onto the empty roads, their destinations the same as every other day. Soon to join them were the morning commuters. The city of Riverdale was awake, unaware that trouble of any sort could be about on such a glorious day.

As the day progressed, most of the city was wide awake and going about their day as normal. In many ways, Riverdale had the feel of a small town. Just about everyone knew each other and greeted everyone by first name.

Old men sat in the park playing chess, while mothers walked their small children to the city's only daycare center. One old man with a shock of startling white hair cried checkmate, shouting to be heard over the engine of a passing school bus.

The bus rumbled past, with little regard of the chess games it was disturbing. The bus driver, a woman by the name of Belinda Spencer, was far more concerned with the fight going on in the back of her bus.

"Hey! You kids knock it off back there or I'll have Principal Shultz on here the moment we get to the school!" she shouted, her voice reaching the back of the bus with the ease of many years' practice. Her sharp eyes glared at the two offenders in her mirror until they sat down in their seats, still glaring murderously at each other. Satisfied that the drama had ended for the morning, Belinda turned her entire attention back to the road.

"You shouldn't have done that," a teenage girl, old enough to be a high school senior, said to the boy, sitting back down in her seat. She brushed a strand of light brown hair out of her face, her serious gray eyes boring into the boy's.

"Jory's a jackass," the boy grumbled darkly, turning his brown eyes away from hers, unable to meet her stare knowing she was right. Glaring once more across the bus aisle, he shook the bread crumbs out of his short, curly black hair.

"True," she said, nodding. "But he's still your cousin, Steven, and you know your mom would throw a fit if you got suspended again."

Steven growled, and then sighed. "Yeah, I know, Tabatha. But…it's just that he knows exactly what to say to get on my nerves, and then rip them to shreds."

"So? How many times have I, or Cody, or Kristin, told you to just ignore him? He gets on your nerves to get a reaction out of you. Yes, he's a jackass; that's already been established. His sudden urge to become a farm animal does not give you permission to beat some sense into his thick skull," Tabatha said flatly. Steven chuckled and nodded in agreement. Knowing that was the most she was going to get for the moment, Tabatha moved on to a new subject. "Did you finish your math homework?"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

While Steven was attempting to explain just why he didn't have his math homework, another pair of teens was also heading to school, walking together as they talked about random things of interest.

"I'm telling you Teresa, Twilight is amazing! You should really read it," one of the teens said, a girl with long, frizzy brown hair streaked blonde. She watched her friend with a seriousness she was unaccustomed to.

"Wendy, if I had any interest in sparkly vampires, I would write a fanfiction about Dracula and Tinkerbelle's lovechild," Teresa said, wrinkling her nose. The sun glinted off her light blond hair, which was cut in a simple bob. Sky blue eyes met Wendy's brown ones from behind round glasses. "Now, if we can please move on to another topic?" Wendy suddenly got a sly gleam in her eyes.

"Who are you going to prom with?"

Teresa blushed, and distracted Wendy by pointing out a dog racing away down the opposite side of the street, a bright blue leash trailing behind it as a middle-aged man ran to catch up.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Meanwhile, a second boy snuck out of his house and headed for his car, hoodie pulled up over his dirty blond hair, and his green eyes searching for any witnesses.

Cody climbed into his second-hand truck and started the engine. Country music, soft and low, crackled out of the old radio.

"Stupid thing," he grumbled as he smacked the dashboard. The music climbed in volume a notch and could be heard more easily.

"…_Jesus take the wheel. Take it from my hands. 'Cause I can't do this on my own…"_

As Cody pulled out of his driveway, he let the soothing voice of Carrie Underwood send his troubles to the back of his mind.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

On the other side of the city, another teenage girl headed to school. Alone, she rode her bike down a hill and into the city limits. Her hair, a dark brown that was almost black, was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her equally dark eyes. She maneuvered around a fire hydrant before heading down a street filled with different kinds of craft shops.

"Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter, I have the candles you ordered!" She called out, as she pulled her bike to a stop in front of an art supplies shop called Creative Intentions. Knowing her bike would be safe, she took the candles out of her bike basket and headed into the shop.

"Oh, just set them in the back room, Kristin. I'll be right there," an older woman with curly gray hair said from the front counter, before answering a customer's question about different kinds of oil paints. Kristin smiled and headed to the back of the shop. She passed by several racks of canvas, both uncut and pre-stretched, inhaling deeply as she did. She loved the smell of art, both here in the shop, and back in her room where several paintings waited for her to finish them.

Heading into the back room, she set the jars filled with colorful wax on the table and looked around. Her eyes landed on a poster for an art contest at the fair that would take place in a couple of months. Intrigued, she went over and looked at the informational sheet.

_Fifty dollar entry fee,_ she thought sadly, her hopes sinking. She didn't have that kind of money. Sure, she could ask her parents, but it wouldn't be fair to them; not when her dad was still off work.

"You could probably win, you know," Mrs. Potter said, as she came into the back room. Kristin turned and saw the elderly woman smiling at her.

"I don't think so. My paintings are just a hobby," she said, as she turned away from the poster.

"Kristin…" Mrs. Potter started, but stopped as she saw the determined look on the girl's face. With a sigh, she nodded towards the candles. "Got the right scents this time?" She teased.

Kristin blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry about that, again. I hadn't realized Dad put the wrong scent in until you mentioned it."

"Pish. It's nothing to worry about. Here's what I owe you, and you best hurry on to school, or you'll be late again," Mrs. Potter said as she handed Kristin a canvas shopping bag with the Creative Intentions logo. Realizing that Mrs. Potter was right, Kristin grabbed the bag and ran out of the store, yelling back a thank you to the woman. Mrs. Potter chuckled, fondly watching the girl leave. Once the teenager was gone, she went over to the art contest poster and looked it over, lost in thought.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Kristin ran into the school just as the bell rang. Sighing as she realized she had missed breakfast, she headed for her locker.

"Kris! Hey Kris!" a familiar voice called out, making her turn.

"Oh, hey Cody. How's it going?" she asked. Cody shrugged and slowed down as he caught up to her.

"Same old same old. Pop's been drinking again," he said quietly. It was no secret his dad drank, though Kristin was the only one who could talk to about it. They had known each other longer than any of their other friends and had a lot of the same interests. It wasn't that he didn't trust his other friends…just that he found it easier to talk to Kristin.

Silent, Kristin patted his back as they walked down the crowded hallway. Words didn't need to be said.

Shaking his head, he looked at her, noticing that she was still out of breath. "Ran late again, didn't you?" he asked. Kristin blushed and hit the shoulder she had just been patting, albeit lightly.

"Don't tease! I can't help it. It's seems that no matter what I do, I still end up running late. At least the doors weren't locked on me this time," she grumbled. Cody just laughed and swung an arm around her shoulders, giving her a one-armed hug.

"Kris, your amazing consistency at being inconsistent in getting to school is one of the many reasons why you're my friend. After all, at least that gives me one thing I'm better at than you," he said with a snicker. This time Kristin punched his shoulder with enough force to hurt.

"Stop beating the poor boy up, Kris," Tabatha said, as she and Steven walked up, the latter still munching on a donut from breakfast. "After all, we still need him to finish the project for Mr. Finnaro. _Then _you can beat him up." She handed a donut to the other girl.

"Tabby, you're amazing," Kristin said, as she gratefully took the plastic-wrapped snack. "If you ever need candles, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind, along with your promises to be my slave for eternity, or until Rebecca Black learns how to sing, whichever one comes first," Tabatha said dryly, before leading the group upstairs.

"Hey Tabby, do you have yesterday's notes for Ms. Chapman's lecture on Frankenstein?" Wendy asked, as she and Teresa joined the group on the third floor. Tabatha took out a bright red folder with ENGLISH written on the front in black sharpie.

"Third blue tab, fourth page," she said, without asking why it was needed. She accepted the thanks with a smile. "You can make it up to me like usual."

"Right. We'll go over Mr. Wakely's homework assignment at lunch," Wendy said distractedly, as she sought out the desired notes.

"So, what are you up to this weekend, Teresa?" Steven asked.

"I'm heading up to the lake. Cody said he'd give me a ride. I want to get some endurance practice in for the swim meet," Teresa explained.

"Really? But the meet isn't for another week," Steven said. Teresa merely rolled her eyes.

"And I have to keep in practice, Steven. It's a simple thing to understand, really," she said, slightly annoyed. The two began to argue over whether she was implying he was stupid or simply didn't mean it that way. The flow of students around them never even paused, far too used to this occurrence to let it bother them. Finally though, Tabatha had enough.

"Will you two shut it?" she growled at them, eyes flashing as she whirled around to face them. "If I hear another word out of either of you that isn't an apology in the next five minutes, I'll let Ms. Householder know that both of you volunteered to help clean the music department's instruments for the next month."

Satisfied that both offenders would remain silent, she turned back around and resumed her conversation with Kristin as if nothing had happened.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-PAGE BREAK-O-O-O-O-O-O**

A blue-black mist floated through the complex system of caves, glowing slightly. Slowly, it found a statue of a strange and grotesque creature. The statue was nearly eight feet tall and depicted a creature that seemed to be half human and half dragon, grasping a wickedly curved sword in its right hand. The mist curled around the statue, and then sank into the stone. The statue trembled as its eyes began to glow an ominous red.

**Author's Note: Another chapter, and another hint about what is about to occur. Plus, we've now met most of the main characters in the series. Please leave a comment!**


End file.
